Aquarius Camus
Summary Aquarius Camus was the Gold Saint in the constellation Aquarius in Saint Seiya. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | Unknown Name: '''Aquarius Camus '''Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age:'''20 '''Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, 7th and 8th sense user, can travel and cross through dimensions, can attack non-physical beings, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, ice manipulation, absolute zero freezing, telepathy, telekinesis, flight/levitation. Attack Potency: Star Level+ (His attacks approach absolute zero) | Unknown Speed: FTL | MFTL 'via Power Scaling 'Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Unknown Durability: Superhuman+ (without cloth), Star Level+ (with Aquarius Gold Cloth), requires absolute zero to be frozen | Unknown Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Aquarius Gold Cloth Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: '''Any normal human weaknesses, can't survive in space for much time. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Diamond dust:'''Camus creates cold air around his fist slowing the atomic motion of the air to form ice (manipulates the atoms of the air particles without destroying them, to stop them, its temperature drops quickly) which is manifested in the form of countless sharp snow crystals that are launched through a cold strong wind (blizzard glacial) capable of reaching and devastating effect freezing cold * '''Kol'tso: Camus launches on his index finger rings of icy wind that encycles the body of the target stopping its movements. * Freezing-Coffin: This is a technique used to lock a body inside a block of ice, but since it has a slow realization it probably is not effective against moving targets. Although he commented not even the combined strength of all 12 Gold Saints could break this * Aurora Execution: It is the supreme secret technique and Camus, and the most powerful techniques of ice, it is the best energy used to freeze his executor. After separating the legs to achieve a good balance and raise both hands in front of chest with arms outstretched, Camus raises them above his head, arms outstretched and joined in this way giving the appearance of a vase filled with water (symbol of Aquarius , the source of life supported by Ganymede), while the representation of the sign of Aquarius appears behind him. When Camus lower arms pointing to the objective and the jug of gold that appears on his head a golden liquid pours the water of life represented by the Cosmos becomes a beam of energy or glacial stream, concentrated and deadly, a tremendous cosmos of frozen energy that reaches a temperature of -273 ° C Key: Base | 8th Sense Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Warriors Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 4